gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrion Lannister/video draft
This is a working space for fleshing out a short intro bio video about Tyrion. As you're editing keep in mind that this should be about 3-5 minutes long, so cover the highlights -- interested readers can dig deeper in the text of the page. See forum thread for more info. I've provided a helpful format to let us segment the video into scenes. Feel free to edit. This is looking very draft-ish now, but do flesh out parts if you can to make them sound more like a final product. :) Cheers, TOR Scene: Intro Narration: Tyrion Lannister is the youngest son of Joanna Lannister and Lord Tywin Lannister. His family, with brother Jamie Lannister and sister Cersei Lannister, leads one of the Great Houses of the realm. As a dwarf, Tyrion is also known as The Imp or the Halfman. He makes up for his size with his intellect, wit, and by being part of the wealthiest family in the Seven Kingdoms. Visuals: what should we show to accompany and illustrate the narration? describe a scene or still from the show, you can also link to image/video but that is not required Scene: Youth Narration: At Tyrion's birth, his mother Joanna died. This is important as his father and sister hold him in contempt as they blame him for the death - something that shapes his relationship with Cersei and Tywin. When Tyrion was 16, he met a wheelwright's daughter named Tysha who was apparently the victim of an attempted rape. Tyrion helped Tysha recover from the ordeal and they became lovers. They married shortly after and briefly lived as husband and wife. However, when Lord Tywin learned that Tysha was actually a prostitute and that Jaime had organized the incident to make Tyrion happy, he taught Tyrion a cruel lesson. He gave Tyrion's "bride" to his guards, paying her a silver coin for each man and forcing Tyrion to watch. Tyrion has reciprocated Tywin's hatred ever since. Tyrion's two siblings have had positions of respect and responsibility since their teens. When Tyrion turned sixteen (the age of manhood), his father put him in charge of the drains and cisterns at Casterly Rock. Tyrion brags that the sewage never flowed so smoothly to the sea. Visuals: what should we show to accompany and illustrate the narration? describe a scene or still from the show, you can also link to image/video but that is not required Scene: Relationships with Family -- Cersei Narration: Highlight whom is in his family and a short blurb or two on each person...this seems to be such an important part of his character. For example: Cersei Lannister: His sister. She has always blamed Tyrion for the death of their mother. They have a tumultuous relationship, one built on fear and respect for one another. Visuals: video from 5:00-5:18: ☀https://youtu.be/8-P-1Xj1HTk?t=5m1s Scene: Relationships with Family -- Tywin Tyrion's own father, Tywin Lannister, has barely recognized Tyrion as his son, with the exception being that he made Tyrion Hand of the King in his absence in (Season 2?). Despite Tyrion's successful stint as the King's Hand, his father continued to reveal the most minimal amount of gratitude and courtesy possible. Visuals: video from 2:19 - 2:43: https://youtu.be/xyh9w_AO3YE?t=2m19s video from 3:28 - 3:54: https://youtu.be/eoPWcPKr4jA?t=3m28s Scene: Relationships with Family -- Joffrey Joffrey Baratheon: His nephew, the king. Tyrion dislikes his nephew and sees Joffrey for who he is. Yet, he does try to provide advice that benefits the realm and its young king. Visuals: what should we show to accompany and illustrate the narration? describe a scene or still from the show, you can also link to image/video but that is not required Scene: His Adventures Narration: what should the narrator say? What information needs to be conveyed in this scene? write as if you were narrating a short bio Highlight some of Tyrion's roles and adventures within the show without getting into spoilers. For example: Was charged with killing Brandon Stark and was held captive in the Moon Tower at The Eyrie One of the few in the southern royal families to have visited The Wall and Castle Black Found himself in a cell again when he was charged for the murder of his nephew, King Joffrey Baratheon. Visuals: what should we show to accompany and illustrate the narration? describe a scene or still from the show, you can also link to image/video but that is not required Add more scenes as needed Category:Video Drafts